Jodida noche de alcohol
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [One-shot] Estaba casada y marcada por su amado hanjū, ¡y todo por una noche de borrachera!, en esos momentos no sabía si odiar o agradecerle infinitamente al Amaretto. [Reto del foro '¡Siéntate']


**_¡¿Qué se me cuentan?! Sí, ya sé. ¡Nada!, okay. ¿Por dónde empezar?; como la mayoría saben soy nueva en '¡Siéntate!' y hace ocho millones de años aproximadamente deseo un reto y ahora que lo tengo; tiemblo de miedo. _**

**_Me metí con una escritora maldita, desquiciada y sensual llamada "Giu Giu" ¿quiere alguien compadecerse de mí?, sí, nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me dejo de introducciones, me pongo a escribir y dejo de decir, tanta cosa triste :C _**

**_Basta de lamentar mi existencia y comencemos: (Esto es suicidio X_X) ¡Espero poder llenar expectativas!; (lo dudo mucho e.e)_**

**Reto del foro: **'¡Siéntate!'

**Reto pedido por: **Giu Giu

**Número de palabras: ** 3,081 (Con notas de autora y estas mismas)

**Link: ** w w w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 6 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido

**_Ahora sí, a morir:_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Jodida noche de alcohol.**

**(One-shot)**

Le habían dicho cosas raras en la vida; pero nunca una como esa: su madre y su abuelo eran amigos de un juez. ¡Perfecto!, ahora solo a más de aguantar a sus exámenes y la visita del señor, tendría que soportar a un malhumorado hanjū que se la pasaría diciéndole que era una irresponsable.

Tenía exactamente dos días para regresar a la época feudal y ya llevaba dos horas de retraso. InuYasha era un gruñón de primera y ya estaba harta de verlo llegar cada vez que se retrasaba.

Sus notas no iban del todo bien y todo era culpa de él. Nunca la dejaba salir y hacía varios esfuerzos cuando sus pruebas de admisión estaban cerca, ¡Por Dios del cielo!, ¿acaso no le podía dejar ser una chica normal?, no lo era. Después de haber pasado el pozo y haber vivido todas esas aventuras, no era normal.

Suspiró agotada y empezó a caminar hasta la cocina. Su madre se encontraba preparando una cena especial para el amigo de la familia.

—¿No lo recuerdas Kagome? —Preguntó de pronto su madre mientras decoraba un pastel—: El señor Takeda te daba dulces cuando eras una niña de dos años.

—Realmente no mamá. —Negó la chica con pesar— ¿te ayudo con eso?...

::::::::

—Niña tonta —seguía diciendo— ¿quién diablos se cree que es para hacer esperar a las personas cuanto tiempo se le da la gana? —No dejaba de refunfuñar el iracundo hanjū— ¡Le di dos días y aun no aparece! —Exclamó dando un salto hasta la ventana de la miko.

Abrió suavemente inundándose las fosas nasales; ¡olía tan bien!, caminó un poco hasta que un sonido en frente de la casa de Kagome lo alarmó. Se asomó y vió un desde allí un auto estacionarse a los pies de las escaleras del templo.

¿Quién sería?, no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que ese era un desconocido que estaba entrando a la casa de Kagome, ¿y si era un monstruo disfrazado de humano?, sí Kagome le había dicho que es época no existían monstruos pero nunca se sabía.

Olió el aire: nada. Era un humano y su esencia lo dilataba, era un buen humano. Sus instintos protectores despertaron al pensar en que aquel hombre podría ser una amenaza para Higurashi.

Bajó rápidamente mientras olía la deliciosa comida, su estómago gruñó y no evitó sonrojarse. Llegó hasta la cocina y vio a las dos hermosas y parecidas mujeres servir los alimentos.

—Ah, hola InuYasha —saludó Kagome con un jovial brillo en sus ojos dedicándole una sonrisa cautivadora al joven.

—¿Cómo estás hijo? —Inquirió la señora Higurashi.

—Bien señora, gracias —respondió— vámonos Kagome. —Empezó a caminar en dirección a ella para agarrarla del brazo y literalmente arrastrarla al _Hōkenseidono*_, pero Kagome se negó—, ¿qué dices?, debemos regresar a recolectar los fragmentos y…

—¡Buenas tardes! —Se oyó decir a un hombre.

La madre de Kagome sonrió y exclamó el nombre del visitante. Comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada para recibirlo.

—Es un amigo de la familia InuYasha —explicó Kagome—; y tenemos una reunión, hoy no podré ir, lo siento. —Se disculpó apenada.

—Nada de eso —negó el testarudo ambarino— tú te vienes conmigo y punto.

Un aura maligna rodeó a Kagome y esta lo miró con ojos raros dejando pequeño a InuYasha, el cuál solo se dedicó a querer tener un serio enfrentamiento con Náraku a estar intimidado por esa mujer.

—InuYasha…—Pronunció con odio— _Suwaru*._

El joven calló de boca al piso gruñendo del dolor, ¿por qué?, esa mujer era todo un peligro. Intentó incorporarse pero el poder del hechizo duraba. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de esa molesta posición se incorporó pero Kagome no estaba.

Caminó cautelosamente hasta quedar fuera del alcance del visitante. Kagome estaba sentada enfrente del señor con los ojos cerrados y su eminente postura de enojo. Sintió la prescencia de InuYasha y volvió a mirarlo acecina mientras este se corría del lugar con la frente negra y los ojos raros.

Luego entró la señora Higurashi a llevar la comida mientras su hija conversaba animadamente con el señor recordando de quién se trataba. Sonrió con ternura al verlo sentado en la rama del árbol de su patio, ya iba a anochecer.

Abrió la puerta del jardín trasero y le dio una sopa instantánea.

—No es bueno que estés de noche aquí hijo. —Aconsejó la mujer con apacible voz—, será mejor que entres o tomarán un resfriado. —Le sonrió mientras se retiraba.

—Gracias…—Susurró el hanjū mientras comía.

InuYasha no pudo evitar ver desde una rama toda la velada. El abuelo de Kagome se había emborrachado muy rápido y el olor a alcohol era intenso en él. La madre de Kagome tuvo que retirarse pidiendo disculpas y llevó a señor hasta su habitación.

Sôta se había ido a dormir muy temprano porque tenía clases al otro día y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver a su amigo con orejas de perro.

Solo quedaban el amigo de la familia y Kagome. Aquel hombre se había quedado dormido y Kagome se preparaba para levantarse. InuYasha corrió hasta ella y se puso a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí Inuyasha, gracias —afirmó mientras él la tenía por los hombros— no hagamos bulla, el señor Takeda está…—Se detuvo nerviosa cuando vio la cercanía entre ellos. Se sonrojaron levemente y la lejanía entre rostros se hizo escasa, ¡por Dios casi nula!, esa posición, esas miradas, esa…

—Silencio en la corte…—Murmuró dormido el juez haciendo que los jóvenes se asustaran e inmediatamente se separaran completamente sonrojados.

InuYasha frunció el ceño ante el beso frustrado. Decidió cambiar el tema preguntando:

—Kagome, ¿quién es él?

—El juez Takeda, es un amigo de la familia. —Le dijo mientras recogía los platos.

InuYasha solo asintió y lo miró. Kagome fue a la cocina y los dejó solos. El joven hanjū observó todo con cautela reconociendo cada olor. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención; olía fuertemente a chocolate. Se levantó y caminó hasta de donde venía ese olor y vio una botella pequeña de cristal.

Agarró el contenedor y lo olió. Efectivamente. Eso era lo que olía tanto a chocolate. Lo abrió torpemente y lo probó; se sonrojó instantáneamente al sentir calor en su cuerpo.

Era vino. Un vino fuerte con sabor a chocolate llamado _'Amaretto'* _, su sabor era exquisito pero a la vez mareaba y emborrachaba rápido.

Kagome caminó hasta la sala y la imagen que vió la desconcertó y asustó demasiado. InuYasha tenía la mirada brillante y perdida en la botella que sostenía, sus mejillas estaban rojas y una boba sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

—Inuyasha ¿qué te pasa? —Llegó hasta él y lo sacudió.

—Keh, no digas nada mujer y prueba esto. —Le dijo casi inconsciente de sus actos mientras le metía la botella en la boca a la fuerza a Kagome—; ¿vez que es bueno? —Le preguntó sin dejar de mantener la botella en alto.

Kagome siguió tomando el vino mientras empezaba a saborear el chocolate y el calor también la inundaba; se sintió algo extraña pero bien. Luego InuYasha fue bajando lentamente la botella hasta que se la quitó.

Volvió a tomar él mientras Kagome asimilaba en su organismo el licor. Inuyasha volvió a darle y pronto acabaron con la botella. El joven ambarino gateó hasta llevar otro vino un poco más fuerte; este en cambio con sabor a durazno.

—Ese es más fuerte InuYasha. —Advirtió la azabache con una risa boba mientras tomaba.

—Qué importa. —Soltó restándole importancia.

Nunca se habían sentido así en su vida. Kagome no recordaba cómo había sentido tampoco en aquel monte para conseguir el licor para Mûshin el maestro de Miroku, pero sabía que esa sensación era increíble.

Loas horas seguían pasando y ellos seguían tomando, riendo y diciendo incoherencias.

—Kagome ¿sabías que cuando duermo sueño que soy bailarín? —Confesó el borracho hanjū. Kagome rió y neó—, sí como los de la caja mágica. —Habló refiriéndose al televisor.

—Pues cuando yo duermo —hipó— sueño que soy una de las chicas Súper Poderosas. —Rió también.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Inquirió InuYasha con voz desorientada.

—No lo sé —negó tomando una vez más—, solo sé que sueño estupideces. —Comenzó a reír y de un momento a otro a llorar. El ambarino la miró y le preguntó que le pasaba—, ¿recuerdas la película del _Titanic_?

—No. —Negó, nunca la había visto.

—Si exacto, esa misma —dijo tomando— pobre Rosse, el amor de su vida murió —lloró más fuerte— y no pudieron disfrutar su romance. —Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a reír. InuYasha la miró extrañado pero aun así rió por instinto. Tomó más vino y la observó—. Rosse, era una tonta; en vez de haberse quedado con las cosas de valor que flotaban a su alrededor —apunto a cualquier lado desorientada mente sin soltar la botella y con los ojos entrecerrados— se quedó preocupada porque ese otro estaba muerto, ¡tonta! —Exclamó tomando nuevamente.

—Valla que tonta. —Afirmó InuYasha riendo.

Siguieron hablando cuanta estupidez se les vino a la mente y no dejaron de tomar en un solo momento, el señor Takeda se había excedido con la bebida; creyó que el abuelo de Kagome podría aguantar mucho mientras jugaban algo pero a la final, el señor Higurashi se durmió y él le siguió diez minutos después.

Tenía de todo tipo bebidas hasta las más fuertes. Ahora quienes estaban acabando con aquel bar eran InuYasha y Kagome. Increíble pero cierto…

:::::::::::::

La cabeza le dolía como condenada y el cuerpo mucho peor. Se giró en la cama gimiendo de dolor y su cuerpo se tropezó con otro. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Su cabeza volvió a hincar y nuevos dolores se hicieron presentes.

Las caderas le dolían como si le hubieran dado una paliza, tenía arañazos en los muslos y hasta en el abdomen, su cavidad vaginal no era la excepción. ¡Dios como le dolía estar sentada!

Se vió mordidas y chupetones en los hombros, parte de los brazos, pecho y senos. Toda su nívea piel marcada, ¡qué diablos era eso!, sus labios dolían un poco y estaba…¿mordida?, seguramente estarían hinchados y efectivamente lo estaban.

Luego una pequeña hincada en el cuello llamó su atención; se llevó lentamente las manos hasta esa zona y palmó la herida de…¿dos colmillos?, ¡Ay, no!, si era lo que pensaba…Regresó su vista hasta la persona que yacía increíblemente dormida a su lado y casi muere.

Su rostro empalideció; ¡al ver a Inuyasha a su lado!, se tapó rápidamente con la sábana blanca de su cama como pudo y divisó unos papeles en el piso.

**_~*Acta de matrimonio*~_**

**_(~*Kekkon shōmei-sho—結婚証明書_****_*~)_**

Kagome reprimió un grito al ver su firma y la del nombre de Inuyasha allí. ¡Estaban casados!, maldición que era todo eso, ¿por qué?

—InuYasha —lo llamó desesperada— ¡InuYasha! —El joven solo se removió entre las sábanas y gruñó cualquier cosa pidiendo que le deje dormir—. ¡Despierta InuYasha!

—¡¿Qué diablos…—Su mismo grito fue interrumpido al verse totalmente desnudo en la cama de Kagome con ella en las mismas condiciones que él— Ka…go…me. —Terminó por susurrar al tiempo que su cara le ardía.

¡Ay!, la joven miko se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo un grito de desespero, ¿y ahora qué diablos iba a hacer?, **jodida noche de alcohol** que le había llevado a hacer eso…

Flash back

_"—Tampoco es para que te la tomes toda; yo la encontré primero. —Dijo en tono de berrinche mientras se la alzaba._

_—Egoísta. —Dijo ella mientras se la quitaba sin avisar causando que se regara en su pecho. _

_InuYasha no dudó en acercarse a su pecho y lamerlo con la excusa de que no habría que desperdiciar ni una gota de Amaretto; Kagome comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le causaban las lamidas._

_De un momento a otro el señor Takeda despertó y miró a la pareja de borrachos, vio las orejas de perro de Inuyasha, pero no se inmutó, el alcohol siempre hacía 'maravillas'._

_—Querida Kagome —pronunció algo desorientado mientras sacaba algo de su portafolio. La joven miko y el hanjū le pusieron atención mientras intentaban divisarlo— veo que tú y tu novio a la final decidieron casarse; yo les dije que lo harían, ¿se dan cuenta?_

_—Sí. —Respondió InuYasha sin ni siquiera entender a qué se refería aquel hombre. _

_El señor Takeda, anteriormente y ese mismo día que había llegado había tenido un intento de matrimonio civil que a la final nunca se había realizado, ahora que veía a los dos jóvenes los había confundido y les estaba colocando el acta a ellos._

_—Solo firmen aquí y aquí. —Señaló apenas atinándoles a las líneas—, y están oficialmente casados como me lo habían pedido. —Sonrió satisfecho mientras ellos firmaban, de manera casi ilegible. Inuyasha tuvo que ser ayudado por Kagome, claro le estaba— ahora solo…—Fue diciendo lentamente mientras bostezaba y se quedaba completamente dormido nuevamente._

_'Los recién casados' se miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a reír como idiotas._

_—Ahora lleva a tu esposa a sus aposentos. —Dijo de pronto Kagome levantándose._

_—No sé de qué diablos hablas pero sí, te llevaré. —Se incorporó con dificultad y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Kagome mientras subían las escaleras tambaleándose y 'chitándose' mutuamente sin dejar de reír._

_Al llegar arriba después de un siglo, Kagome le pidió que la agarre en brazos y este hizo caso pero al entrar (o por lo menos al intentar hacerlo), le golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta haciendo que esta le devuelva el golpe con la botella._

_Afortunadamente no le dio tan fuerte. La bajó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella mientras le quitaba la botella y se la alzaba. La dejó por allí y cuando se incorporó solo pudo sentir como Kagome lo agarró por el Kôtodama y lo besó con fiereza._

_Se dejó llevar por la alocada fuerza de la mujer que lo acariciaba y enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas pero no, él parecía la estatua de la libertad._

_—Si no te mueves te hago mover yo misma. —Dijo ella mientras le arrebata la ropa de manera alocada y este por fin correspondía rasgándole el vestido y el sujetador con las garras—, tampoco era necesario que dañaras mi ropa ¿sabes? —Terminó por decirle entre risitas cayendo a la cama con él encima._

_InuYasha devoró el cuerpo de Kagome con mordidas, besos y chupetones. La hizo suya sin darse cuenta, porque los roncos gemidos y jadeos que salían de la boca de su mujer eran más embriagantes que el propio vino._

_La marcó dejando en claro que ella era su hembra y ningún otro se le podía acercar e instintivamente en ese momento pensó en Kôga…"_

Fin Flash back

"Con razón los moretones y marcas" pensó la azabache mirándolo acecina.

—InuYasha ¡estamos casados! —Llamó su atención de manera brusca—, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? —El joven negó—, ¡baka! —Le insultó—, significa que soy tu mujer —se sonrojó al decir eso y un gran brillo adornó los ojos dorados sin dejar a un lado la competencia de su haori y su rostro— y que debemos vivir juntos —esto lo dijo más en un susurró audible para Inuyasha, el cual movió sus orejas— porque…¡espera un momento! —Dijo acordándose de algo repentinamente—. Nuestro matrimonio no sería válido —propuso— tu firma no está registrada, así que, no es válido. —Dijo ya algo aliviada—, InuYasha…¿qué te pasa?, ¿tengo algo raro en el cuello?

De un momento a otro había empalidecido, InuYasha temía morir pronto, pero lo que iba a decirle a Kagome no sería nada fácil y bueno.

—Kagome…—Pronunció con temor—, tú estás —tragó duro y Kagome lo obligó a seguir— estás marcada y eso —paró— en la ley de los hanjū's y los yôkai's, significa, la hembra —miró a otro lado totalmente sonrojado ante la mirada de incredulidad de Kagome— compañera de toda la vida.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Que si eres mi mujer Kagome —susurró— con la marca significa que…eres mía y…se forma un lazo imposible de romper, es para siempre.

Los ojos de Kagome, se llenaron de lágrimas e InuYasha esperó su sentencia de muerte.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Susurró llorando de alegría. InuYasha asintió mirándola con algo de miedo—, te amo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir para lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora esposo y besarlo sin previo aviso.

—Kagome…—Susurró sorprendido, pero luego la estrechó en su pecho y su mirada se suavizó—, _yo también_…

De un momento a otro y como era costumbre, Sôta abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana mayor sin avisar y su infancia fue arruinada en 3…2…1…

**-Fin de la transmisión—**

* * *

**¡Señoras y señores!, tengan todos ustedes cordiales saludos de quien en vida fue Taijiya Sango Figueroa, (No quise morir tan pronto en serio T.T) tomatazos, osuwaris y piedrazos se aceptan u_u **

**Las palabras que están en cursiva y con un asterisco, son la primera, "época antigua" y la segunda "siéntate" que es lo mismo que Oswuari.**

**Maldita, desquiciada y sensual Giu Giu nena te fallé, e.e por favor no me mates prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo la próxima vez.**

**Si te enojas conmigo entiendo :C pero aquí está el reto cumplido. (Dije que era suicidio porque no soy buena con la comedia r_r)**

**Y en mi lápida dirá:**

**_"Descanse en paz la ficker agría."_**


End file.
